


I'm Holding onto You, I'll Never Let Go

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chases, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Sensitive Knights of Ren, Force Sensitive!Knights of Ren, Graphic Wound Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Care, Mild Horror, Werewolf Knights of Ren, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Snoke, Werewolf Transformation, werewolf kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Take care, my children, for there is a beast at the crossroads of Light and Dark.</em>
</p><p>The Force is a mystical, but dangerous, thing. Used correctly, The Force will reward you for your patience, for your moral compass pointing the right way.</p><p>However... use The Force incorrectly and you should prepare to fear the full moon.</p><p>Kylo Ren should have listened to his Mother, to his uncle; he should never have given everything up and fallen to Snoke. The pain every time just isn’t worth it; the dark spiral that Kylo Ren falls into every month isn’t worth it – he’s scared. He can feel his hold on the wolf getting weaker.</p><p>But Kylo finds himself holding onto Hux, after an almost-unfortunate run in. He very well may need the General with him the next time he enters the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Terrified of What's Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Southern Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777599) by [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok). 



> _This is set within the Star Wars Universe itself. To summarise, turn to the Dark Side of The Force and it turns you into a werewolf on the full moon of whatever planet you're currently on._
> 
> _Kylo is 29 in this fiction, Hux is 32._
> 
> _Character and additional tags to be updated._
> 
> _Note: I've had the other Knights of Ren slightly sensitive to The Force. They're not "users" of the Force, per se, but they do feel it, they are sensitive to it; they're just not able to use it. This probably isn't a canon thing but yea, Kylo needed some wolf buddies._   
>  _Also note: my numbers for the Knights of Ren may be off - I thought there were five of them, and then Kylo, but in the concept art book, there are seven, not including Kylo, so I've gone with 8 Knights of Ren (Kylo included)._
> 
> _Massive thank you to[Morgenstern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyimfaking/pseuds/Morgenstern) for beta and helpful tips, and for letting me bounce this idea off of them for about an entire 4 hours. Check out their Kylux fictions, they break my heart, they're so beautiful. #Goals_
> 
> _Inspiration tag due to discussing_ Southern Comfort _with a friend; I said "werewolf Kylo, give me", and then Lady Gaga's_ Monster _came on during shuffle, and well, my little Wolfie was born._

_I should have listened to Mother..._  
  
Kylo winced at the pain in his head; Snoke was giving him a heavy reminder not to think of his parents, not to think of his life before he was 15, not to think of anything other than the Dark Side of The Force.  
  
Kylo might have apologised, had he had the time for his lips to form words before he jerked against the chains that were wrapped around his wrists, his ankles, and around his throat. His breaths came out in heavy pants as the cold metal of the chains rubbed against his skin, making it raw. The soft pain was enough to make the man whimper.  
  
It was close; the sun of Starkiller Base was set almost completely, and Kylo could feel his blood boiling. He could feel his blood getting thicker in his veins, transforming, twisting, become a thick black liquid that no one really understood. His bones were creaking in his body, aching, screaming out in pain and Kylo gasped as he started shaking.  
  
Every time, every full moon, his body stretched out of shape, his bones twisted and popped out of shape, his nail thickened and grew and he turned into the beast that his Force had manifested into.  
  
He could feel it now and Kylo cried out as his shoulder cracked, the bone snapping and cracking as it elongated, as the bone twisted into its _correct_ position down his arm. He jolted forward, his chained hands clawing at the floor as the hot, burning pain shot down his spine, cracking and reordering.  
  
A scream ripped from Kylo’s throat, and he was vaguely aware of someone else crying out in pain. The scream was long, and tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes as it became a howl, his head tilting back as he felt the millions of tiny needle pricks as his fur sprouted. His cold, naked body slowly became covered in thick, course fur, and Kylo struggled against the chains, howling up at the moon that could be seen just through the barred window at the very top of the 14 foot room.  
  
They were all changing now, all transforming; the howling got louder, the sound of chains clanking and cracking against themselves and the walls filled the room, and snarling started up as the wolves tried to free themselves.  
  
The werewolf slowly looked around the room. His vision was browny-yellow, murky, had to see through, but he didn’t need his eyes. Carefully, he sniffed at the air, and he caught the honey-sweet smell of blood just outside the door to his right.  
  
Honey-sweet blood meant that there were humans, and humans meant there was warm, chewy meat.  
  
Something inside of him screamed for it.  
  
Kylo’s paw settled on the ground, only for him to yelp and pull it back. In the dark moonlight, he could just see the ooze of black blood as it dribbled from his paw, pooling on the floor. The chains that bound him to the wall were old, and they ached – oh did they ache and hurt.  
  
They cut into his large wrists, making him bleed, making it hard to twist his human hands, the wounds deep enough that they didn’t heal quickly enough before the next moon. The still healing skin would be irritated and his larger wolf wrists would strain against the chains, ripping the fair skin of his human body when he changed back in the morning.  
  
Kylo growled, almost taken aback by the animosity inside his voice, jerking hard against the chains that held him tightly. He could feel the outside woods in his body, he could feel the pull of the moon and all he wanted was to break the chains, to run from the room that had been built for them, to run through the trees, maybe devour someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
His frantic tugging on his chains got harder, whimpering as more of his skin split, feeling the thick liquid dribbling down his ankle, through the fur of his foot, but he ignore it, tugging harder and harder.  
  
There was a snarl as Snoke gave Kylo a warning, and the wolf stared at the alpha of the pack. The other seven wolves in the room starting growling at Kylo, not caring if he was the beta. The wolf hissed at whoever was closest to him, managing to reach out and swipe at Kylo – issuing the physical side of Snoke’s warning.  
  
Kylo snapped at him before he continued tugging on his chains. He could feel the tension in them, so close to being snapped; he was so close to being free, he could almost taste the blood of a human, alien, whichever came to him first. The imaginary taste made his mouth water and, combined with the pull of the moon, pushed him to the edge and, for the first time in 15 years, Kylo rolled free with a yelp as the chains that held him place finally broke free from the wall.  
  
The wolf took a moment to stare at the broke chains, swinging limply against the cold metal wall, and then he stood. His body shook, not used to standing fully in its wolf form, and Kylo slammed against the door, which opened with ease.  
  
Almost immediately, an alarm went off and Kylo stood to his full height, drawing up close to 7 feet. Two Stormtroopers aimed their blasters at the beast and Kylo swiped at them. They collided against the wall with heavy thuds, and Kylo could just make out the distorted sight of two dents before he sniffed the air.  
  
Their hearts had stopped pumping which had stopped the air smelling like honey-sweet blood and the wolf whimpered.  
  
Behind him, there was a howl as Snoke tried to pull his control over Kylo; the werewolf turned and snarled at Snoke, pawing at the ground. He debated going back inside, slashing the werewolf’s face, making him bleed and cower. Kylo thought about initiating an alpha fight but the sound of heavy footfall and yelling filtered through his sensitive hearing.  
  
Kylo could hear the female captain’s voice, sending her troops around, demanding that they shoot on sight – _don’t kill, only maim, and no injuries that can’t be recovered from! We don’t know which one got out. If Kylo Ren gets injured be sure that the Supreme Leader will see to your fate himself. Get ready, just behind that door, be prepared for an attack as soon as they open._ – and Kylo readied himself for a fight. The smell of honey-sweet blood was thick in the air, and his stomach growled.  
  
The sound of numerous Blasters being charged caught Kylo’s attention, and the Knight inside of him forced the werewolf to look around the smaller antechamber that had been built in the bowels of Starkiller Base.  
  
Getting shot was not on Ren’s to-do list, and he would be damned if he allowed his werewolf form to ruin his body further.  
  
Spying a small service door to the right, Ren lost contact with his werewolf for a moment, who started stalking towards the main doors that were about to be unlocked. Ren struggled with his wolf, struggled to keep him under control. It took a few seconds, but he managed to get the wolf to listen to him, and to run full pelt into the service door, slamming it open with a snarl, not caring if his shoulder ached.  
  
Within seconds, the werewolf had taken back over and he had disappeared into the dark, night time corridors of Starkiller Base, searching for the door to the outside world.

-xox-

The sound of the Knights of Ren howling as they all changed echoed around the hallway, and Hux’s step faltered. He turned to stare down the hall he had just walked down, staring at the small, locked service door at the end. It lead directly down to the chambers below the main frame, the room Snoke had him decorate. He had wanted somewhere safe for his Knights, somewhere safe for _him_ to stay during the moon.  
  
If they wanted to get any work done, then the wolves could not be permitted to run amok Starkiller Base, killing the workers and the families of those who lived on board.  
  
Hux took a soft breath, forcing himself forward, rushing slightly more back to his chambers. The wolves were kept captive, locked away, chained up. Snoke had assured Hux personally that there was no way the wolves could get lose, that they couldn’t break free.  
  
He had no reason to worry of any issue, of any damage happening to his ship.  
  
Hux managed to smile, a small reassurance to himself – before the alarms sounded. The deep sound of sirens dug straight into the man’s soul and he stared up at the ceiling, where the rotating lights had appeared. The flashing seemed to resonate through his eyes and Hux had to fight not to lose himself.  
  
The sound of a door clattering open behind him made Hux whimper and he turned around.  
  
Hux had to bite back a scream.  
  
The escaped werewolf – and Hux was praying this was the only one that had escaped – stood tall, sniffing at the air and growling gently.  
  
Silently, Hux took a slow step backwards, trying to reach the alarm that was on the wall, just seven steps behind him. The sound of his heel touching the floor echoed around the long, empty hallway and the wolf’s head jolted to the side.  
  
It stared at Hux, and Hux turned, immediately breaking into a run. There was a long howl behind him and Hux pressed his finger to his ear.  
  
“Captain Phasma, come in immediately.”  
  
“I have an issue right now, General, there’s an-”  
  
“-Escaped werewolf, I’m more than aware, I’m currently being chased by it. Corridor H, the floor just above. I’m going to try and keep it away from the crew – get your troops to me _now_.”  
  
Hux dropped his hand, the sound of Phasma’s voice fading from his ears. The slight silence was immediately filled with the sound of claws on metal, and the hungry snarl of the werewolf behind him, and Hux cursed himself, trying to speed up. He threw himself left, down the upcoming cross-junction and there was the horrendous sound of claws on metal as the creature tried to skid to a stop, only to slam into the wall.  
  
It whined a little, and then Hux heard the sound of it running again.  
  
This time, it’s snarling sounded angry, and Hux was the one who whimpered.  
  
“Phasma, corridor J, same floor.”  
  
“On route.”  
  
Hux could feel the dread in his stomach, he could feel the creature’s heavy panting, the hot puffs of air catching his shoulders, and then there was red hot pain in his spine, and Hux was thrown across the corridor.  
  
“I’m down! Get up here now!”  
  
Hux scrambled to a seated position, scrambling back from the werewolf that loomed over him, snarling; drool was dripping from its mouth, making small puddles on the floor as it stalked towards Hux.  
  
He could have sworn the werewolf was smiling.  
  
The creature’s eyes were dark, almost black, and Hux wondered how long the wolf had left before it went feral, before the human part inside of it was lost, overwhelmed completely by the werewolf.  
  
The werewolf leant down, sniffing at Hux’s foot and the General snapped into survival mode. His leg bent down, and his boot landed squarely on the animal’s snout.  
  
Immediately, the wolf howled out, whining and whimpering as it staggered away, dropping to the floor to curl it’s long, mottled fingers over its snout. Hux saw the fear in the creature’s eyes as it glanced at him and the General stumbled to his feet, trying to stop the shaking that seemed to be in his bones.  
  
“Good dog, sit.”  
  
It was a sneer and the wolf made a weak snapping action at Hux but it stayed where it was, cowering, covering its assaulted snout.  
  
Hux remembered that the wolves weren’t allowed to feed; it kept them weak. The kick hadn’t been that hard, but it was probably the pain equivalent of Hux’s back. He could feel the sticky feeling of blood sticking to the tattered back of his shirt and jacket.  
  
“How did you get out your bonds?”  
  
Hux took a heavy step forward, and the wolf whimpered, pressing itself closer against the wall. The General looked down the corridor, hoping that Phasma would be there – the thick, black puddles on the ground caught his attention instead.  
  
Looking back down at the werewolf, Hux saw the thick cuts just above the creature’s paws, the fur completely stuck to the skin from the blood. He could imagine how painful it must have been for the creature to chase him like that.  
  
Gently, Hux sunk to his knees, reaching his hand out slowly. He let the wolf sniff his hand, let the wolf realise that Hux wasn’t trying to hurt him – currently – before he gently looked over the paw. The skin was completely rubbed away in some places, blood oozing up, slipping over its skin and leaving dark tracks behind it.  
  
“Oh sweetheart... we’ll have to get you some better chains, and definitely get someone to look at these when you turn back to your human form.” Hux dared to gently run his hand through the course, thick fur on the wolf’s head before he pressed his hand to his ear piece.  
  
“Phasma, come in.”  
  
“General, your signal is terrible. Where are you? Troops are currently patrolling your floor for you.”  
  
“Corridor J, just before the doors to Corridor K.”  
  
“General, please send your location.”  
  
“Corridor J-”  
  
“General Hux, come in.”  
  
Hux tugged his ear piece out, and pulled it over his shoulder, seeing the three gaping rips in the plastic, the wiring completely frayed and almost useless. The General sighed and threw it aside.  
  
The General glared at the wolf before leaning back, scooting across the hall to tug his cigarette case out his pocket. “Well then, looks like it’s just you and me until you’re taken back to your cosy little room, Wolfie.”  
  
The wolf snarled at the name and Hux lit his cigarette.  
  
It happened quickly.  
  
The wolf was on its feet, howling at Hux, before it’s large paw slammed into Hux’s arms. The General immediately dropped, curling up in the foetal position.  
  
No blow came.  
  
Hux carefully looked out from his around his arms and stared at the werewolf.  
  
It was currently pressing it’s paw hard on the cigarette case, almost _barking_ at it, slamming it’s paw down repeatedly, destroying the case and the cigarettes that sat inside.  
  
Hux slowly sat up, wrapping his good hand around the wound on his arm, staring at the wolf. It stared back, and Hux got the feeling that it was staring into his soul. There was a glimmer of something there, and Hux was hit with the overwhelming feeling of familiarity.  
  
“R-Ren?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux stared into the eyes of the wolf, cowering in the hallway, trying to remember how to breathe. There was no denying that spark of anger and power, hiding the vulnerability, the scared child within.   
  
“Ren, that’s you, isn’t it?” Hux’s voice was barely audible of the wolf’s panting breath and slowly, he reached out to press his hand to the wolf. Hesitantly, it reached out, sniffing at Hux’s hand. Immediately, the wolf whimpered and lay down on its belly, paws once more curling over its long snout.

“Ren..?” The wolf looked up, whining a little before settling back down, stomach pressed to the floor. Hux was hit with the realisation he had two choices – take Kylo back down to the locked rooms in the bowels of Starkiller Base, chained back to the wall where he would more than likely be punished by Snoke for breaking out. The other was... well it more than likely wasn’t the best idea.  
  
Still, Hux found himself standing up, his hand wrapping back around the wound to his right arm where Kylo had slammed the cigarette away. “Can you walk?”  
  
The werewolf looked up with a whine, gesturing with his head. Hux frowned a little before he realised the sound of marching Stormtroopers was getting louder; they’d gotten to the floor and if they found Kylo here, they’d stun him. “Ren, get up.”  
  
Kylo pressed his paws flat against the ground and tried to stand, only to collapse with a heavy thud. The pain radiating from his paws must have gotten too much for the wolf to handle; the wolf’s body was much too heavy for him to hold up.  
  
Hux hissed. “Get your arse up now or I’ll leave you to be dragged back to that room where all you can do is stare at the moon and writhe against your chains, longing to be outside.”  
  
Kylo snarled viciously and snapped at Hux’s ankles, but forced himself to his feet. His legs struggled to hold his weight up, trembling like a leaf in the wind, but Hux reached out to grip into the creature’s fur, tugging him close to slightly lean on him. It would be a struggle for them to walk, but as long as Hux could get Kylo to the freight elevator, then the General could get Kylo to his chambers, get him patched up, and leave him locked inside for the remainder of the night.  
  
The sound of marching, frantic running and the excited shouts of someone finding the start of the thick, black blood trail came to Hux’s ears. “Time to move, Ren.”  
  
The awkward duo started limping down the corridor, the wolf having to rely heavily on Hux holding him up to be able to start the walk towards the elevator just at the bottom of the corridor, when there was a shout from behind them. Hux turned his head, eyes wide as he saw the Stormtrooper, Electric Blaster held out and he panicked. He did the first thing he could think of. He slammed to the side, hitting the alarm for an electric fire, the lights in the corridor going off.  
  
Immediately, there was a large amount of yelling and Hux kicked Kylo’s flank. The wolf howled and bowled forward. Someone fired their Blaster and a shot of electricity missed Hux’s cheek by mere inches. Adrenaline poured around his body and Hux started into a sprint. The freight doors were already open and Kylo was curled up at the back of the lift, cowering from the electric bolts that kept firing at him. The emergency lighting was starting to light up the corridor, and Hux willed his legs to work faster.   
  
His hand hit the button panel on the wall, two feet from the elevator, and he watched the doors start closing. With a yell, he threw himself through them, collapsing on the ground. He slid across the cold metal, his back connecting with Kylo’s side and the wolf snapped weakly at him.  
  
A bolt of electricity hit the wall just above Hux’s head, and then the doors slammed shut.  
  
Neither man nor beast moved, just stared at the shut doors before Hux started laughing weakly as the mechanical thrum of the lift moving thrummed through the walls.  
  
“Oh the Supreme Leader is going to have my title for this...”

-xox-

Hux checked the coast was clear when the doors to their floor opened before he ushered Kylo out the lift. The wolf was limping terribly, barely able to support itself, and it collapsed outside of Hux’s rooms with a morose whimper.  
  
“Ren, come here.” Hux had already keyed his override code into Kylo’s door, the metal sliding out of the way. The General reached his hand out, beckoning the wolf to him, but Kylo patted his snout with his paw and whimpered. Hux sighed a little and made his way back down the hallway to key his codes into his own room.  
  
“Go on then, Wolfie.”  
  
Kylo growled weakly before he managed to stumble into the chambers, collapsing on the floor of the large sitting room Hux had. The General leant on the wall, doing nothing, just staring at Kylo.  
  
This was the closet he had been to a werewolf since that fateful night when he had been 7; since he had hid in the hatch in the wall, staring out of a hole in fright, unable to look away when the wolf had- Hux shook the thought away violently, shooting upright to stand straight.  
  
He made his way to the refresher, finding the, rather large, First Aid box he kept at all times, before he made his way back to the sitting room. He stepped around the large wolf panting, breathing harshly on the floor. Hux kept a wary eye as he started poking through the First Aid box.  
  
Carefully, the General shrugged his greatcoat off, frowning deeply at the large cuts through the arm. That would cost a pretty penny to fix.  
  
“You can pay for that, you know.”  
  
The wolf on the floor huffed and turned its head away from Hux. Hux snorted and carefully removed his tunic and undershirt, hissing as the fabrics tugged on the wound on his arm.   
  
“Lights brighten, 40%.”  
  
The wolf hissed and swiped at Hux’s feet as the lights in the room got brighter, and Hux merely kicked at the wound on the wolf’s paw. Sympathetic as he was, he wasn’t letting those claws do him anymore damage.  
  
Kylo curled up in a huff; snout tucked up under his flank, and seemed to go to sleep. Hux took a wipe and carefully tended to the congealing blood staining his pale elbow red. Carefully, he checked the wounds for any foreign bodies before he selected a rather large bacta patch, carefully securing it over the wounds before he applied a bandage. Tying it was a little tricky, and the General had to rely on his teeth.  
  
Pushing the First Aid box away, Hux closed his eyes, relaxing against the back of the couch. “Lights darken, 60%.”  
  
The red of his eyelids, the thin skin becoming translucent in the bright light went back to black and Hux let out a soft sigh. He was content here; the pain in his arm and elbow was already being numbed by the bacta patch, and his adrenal gland had slowly stopped pumping adrenaline around his body.  
  
At least, he was content until he felt something fuzzy brushing against his hand.   
  
Opening his eyes, Hux found Kylo to have rested his head in the General’s lap and he jolted away from Kylo, standing up and taking a few steps back. “Don’t do that.”  
  
Kylo seemed to raise an eyebrow, but he lay back down on the floor, whimpering. Hux frowned and walked towards him, cautious, and knelt down in front of him. “Let’s have a look at your paws, shall we?”  
  
The wolf seemed to hesitate and Hux had to hold his hand out before the heavy paw dropped into it.  
  
The blood had, by now, congealed, making a mess of the dark fur that Kylo sported, Hux assumed, proudly. It looked painful, and there were a few spots that looked like they might become infected if not treated.  
  
Ignoring his instincts that were telling him to run from the wolf, Hux sat back down, carefully placing the paw in his lap. The wolf whined a little and Hux found his hand reaching out to stroke down Kylo’s snout, shushing him gently.  
  
The General turned his attention to his First Aid kit by his side and carefully chose a larger wipe, gritting his teeth.  
  
“Kylo, listen to me, this is really going to hurt, but try not to lash out.”  
  
The wolf snorted and pressed his head into the spare cushion next to Hux’s lap and the General took a breath before he carefully swiped the wound with the wipe. The wolf yelped and his claws protracted from the thick pads of his paws.  
  
Hux dropped the paw as if he’d been burned and he watched the claws retract, Kylo whimpering into the fabric of the couch.  
  
“Should I wipe all of them now, or treat each one individually.”  
  
The wolf gave a solemn half-bark.  
  
“All of them?” Hux watched Kylo paw his snout and Hux nodded a little. “Pass me your other front paw.”  
  
It took Kylo a few moments to do so but then it was placed in Hux’s palm and he gave the wound a careful wipe, making sure that all the congealed blood was removed from the fur before he stood, moving to kneel by the creature’s hind legs.  
  
Once again, he gave the wounds a wipe down before sitting back on the couch.  
  
Kylo whined a little and tilted his head back, and Hux’s eyes widened when he saw the state of the creature’s throat.  
  
The fur had been tugged clean, patches of pink skin to be seen around the congealing blood, fur matted and knotted from the thick liquid.  
  
“Oh Kylo, what are they doing to you?” Hux sighed a little bit and chucked the wolf-blood soiled wipe into the trash can, just a few meters away. “Let me deal with your paws and then we’ll sort that one out.”  
  
The wolf whimpered but nodded and Hux motioned for his left paw. He carefully trimmed some of the fur back, giving him a small amount of skin to work with, and he started delicately applying small bacta patches – enough to cover the wound and skin he had exposed, but not enough to stick in his fur. Gently, Hux wrapped bandages around Kylo’s wrists and ankles before he let the wolf half-collapse in Hux’s lap.  
  
“Are you just gentle because you’re wounded?”  
  
Kylo stared at Hux with a snarl and started moving off, only to collapse on the floor in a heap. “Smooth, Ren, smooth.”  
  
The wolf snarled and swiped at Hux, only to whimper and curl up. Hux rolled his eyes. “It’s going to hurt, you absolute ninny.”  
  
He sighed and took a few more wipes, the scissors and more bacta patches from the kit next to him before kneeling next to Kylo. “Roll onto your side or your back, let’s get your neck sorted out and then I can go to bed.”  
  
Kylo snorted again, but rolled over onto his side. Hux winced at the sight of the matted fur, the black-stained exposed skin and he sighed weakly. He was careful to wipe the wound, being gentle around the still slightly-leaking slices and cuts, before he started cutting away the matted fur so he could see what he was doing.   
  
Surprisingly, the wound wasn’t as bad as Hux had once thought; the congealed fur had made it seem much bigger, and much worse than it had been.  
  
It didn’t take Hux too long to stick bacta patches over the affected wounds and to tie a bandage carefully around the beast’s neck.  
  
For a moment, he considered tying the bandage in a bow, but he pushed the idea away when he saw Kylo’s thick black claws glinting in the dim light of his room. Entertaining as it would be, Hux didn’t quite think it would be worth another injury.  
  
“You can sleep out here.”  
  
Hux stood up and made his way to the linen cupboard he kept; he was anal about changing his sheets when he wanted, and was strict about how he liked his beds – droids could never get it right – and found a blanket that was neither thin, nor thick. Coming back, he carefully draped it over Kylo’s body, and licked his lips.  
  
“Rest, Kylo, I’ll deal to your injuries once more in the morning and then leave you to rest.”  
  
The wolf snorted, eyes already closed and Hux stayed a moment longer, slightly worried, before he turned on his heels. Before he let himself change and clamber into bed, he ensured that his door was locked and dead bolted.  
  
The soft snores of the wolf next door made it much harder for Hux to fall asleep that night, and his all too familiar nightmares came back.


End file.
